


The Dove

by leadernovaandthemacabre



Series: A Flock of Doves [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadernovaandthemacabre/pseuds/leadernovaandthemacabre
Summary: He offers to take Lance home after a hard day babysitting Keith.Please take heed the tags and warnings.





	The Dove

**Author's Note:**

> This was titled "The Dove" to imply "dead dove". I'd written several dead dove (i.e. unapologetically problematic) ficlets over the months and this was one of the tamer ones.

With the summer came Lance in denim shorts and a black tank top, baseball cap and navy blue Converse, and speckles across his skin that the Arizona sun kept kissing back into place.

Connor watched the careful way he descended the steps in front of him after tucking four year old Keith in. The tight sway of his small, supple ass. The casual roll of his bare shoulders too broad for a kid that’s just fifteen. Last year he lost all his baby fat and apparently was still unused to positive reception.

He was also ignorant of how _good_ he looked, and Connor was aware of that when Lance bowed at the threshold of his home to lace up his sneakers and offered a vivid impression of the shape of his loins with the way his shorts rode up.

He shifted his fist in his pocket to alleviate tension from his cock. He distracted himself, “Thanks for coming over on short notice, Lance.”

“Wasn’t a bother, Mr. Kogane,” Lance pulled on his cap and grinned, opened the front door. Sunset looked good on him. “Keith’s a monster, I understand the need for help.”

“The way you deal with him I’m surprised you think that.”

Lance’s nose scrunched and his eyes glinted with mischievous energy. “I’m supposed to make it look easy, right? That way you’ll keep paying _me,_ and not Hunk Garret who, God as my witness, is a wonderful best friend and even better with kids, but I like the green.”

Connor laughed and paid him.

“What’s a teenager want with all this cash anyway? You’ve been coming over what, three times a week? You’re milking me dry.”

Lance paused in counting the cash at that turn of phrase and Connor would have missed it if he blinked. Lance expression didn’t falter. He replied, “Oh, you know. Comics. Food. Condoms we can’t tell our parents about.”

Connor laughed and Lance laughed. Connor was Lance’s coolest and favourite client. He treated him like an adult, and made dealing with the cantankerous Keith a challenge worth taking.

“Going straight home? I can drop you off, save you the bus fee.”

“Really? You sure? What about Keith?”

“Won’t take ten minutes. I’ll run the red lights.”

Lance laughed, “Oh my god, alright fine, but we gotta lock up tight. I don’t wanna hear that Keith goes missing and then I lose my income.”

“Happy to know you got your priorities straight.”

Lance laughed.

Moments later he was bounding to Connor’s pick up. He turned his cap backwards and stared at the horizon with arms akimbo and Connor knew he was just distracted or lost in thought but _Christ_ the kid had a natural aptitude for being sexy. He unlocked the car and Lance jumped, looking back at Connor as if in permission before hopping into the passenger seat.

Connor slipped in, petulant and slow, and Lance noticed as he clicked the safety belt into place.

“Connor? Everything good?”

Connor looked at Lance and his miles of dark skin. “I gotta ask you something.”

“What’s up?”

“You weren’t…pulling my legs about them condoms, were you?”

Lance blinked. Lance hid behind a façade, “What, you hoping to get _busy_ one of these nights?”

“Depends on if you say yes.”

Lance blinked. Lance sat up. “Oh my god.”

Connor felt a pang of panic. “God, what am I saying—I’m sorry, Lance forget I said anything,” he scrambled to put the keys in the ignition, “I’m a fool, I-it’s just been hard what with Keith’s mom gone and I—”

“Hey hey hey,” Lance laid his hand over Connor’s gripping the braking stick. “It’s okay. I get it.”

Connor breathed, “I didn’t mean—don’t…tell anyone? Keith’s all I got and I can’t have people looking for reasons why I can’t be his father—”

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Lance rubbed his shoulder. “Calm down already.”

With his forehead against the wheel he breathed out a laugh.

Lance’s voice was quiet thereafter, “Um. Did you mean it?”

Connor froze, eyes the only animated thing about him when he twisted to watch Lance’s wary eyes.

“Cuz…if you meant it…I’m down.”

Connor licked his lips and felt his cock stir. “Lance, d’you know what you’re asking?”

He was growing considerably nervous. “I’ve gone down on a boy before. I can do that for you.”

“Christ.”

“…do you want to?”

“I might…want to do a little more than that.”

Lance nodded and Connor was sure he scared him off. He was surprised then when Lance crawled into the back seat and began pulling the belt out of his shorts.

Connor balked, “What the hell—”

“You want to have sex with me, right? I don’t think I’ll be able to top you, being slight of frame and all, but—”

“Damn, you’re really on board for this huh.”

Lance paused, then went to his knees with his feet hanging off the seat and his back to Connor and dropped his shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. Connor drank in the pretty skin, perfect and even all the way to his mildly furry balls and gorgeous hole, a rich darker colour, virgin and dusky.

He could see Lance was shaking.

Connor decided to act before he lost his nerve.

There was lube in the glove compartment from the last date he went on with Krolia. It was full.

He tossed it on the passenger seat, to Lance’s confusion, and gasped after Connor leaned his own seat back and raked his tongue up balls and perineum. Lance let out a shaky gasp, wide eyed, taking in the reality that someone’s dad—a man with a job, with a _child,_ with a six pack and guns and a sexy accent—had his _tongue_ in Lance’s _ass._ Lance was a geek yesteryear and now he was getting artfully plowed by a fellow wildly out of his league.

Lance remembered the way his sister screamed when he told her he was into boys. She never told anyone, but their relationship was frosty since. He’d gotten his throat fucked after her rebuff and thought he was wrong about the whole gay thing until he got the call to take care of Keith and _oh boy_ did Lance’s brain _break_ taking in the February guy from his mother’s fireman calendar.

Connor sucked on his ass like it was a French delicacy and Lance huffed out his pleasure with minor vocalizations. He heard a slopping sound discordant with the tempo Connor took with his ass and a peek gleaned that Connor had pulled himself out and slicked himself up and was stroking his dick while laving over a waiting hole.

Lance gasped, “You gonna fuck me with that?”

“If you want me to.”

“You gonna use a condom?”

“No.”

Lance shivered: he didn’t have a say in that endeavor.

“Okay, I— _eek!”_

Connor dropped the back seat when he wasn’t paying attention such that Lance was now oriented doggy style. Connor thrust two fingers into his anus and Lance jerked forward from surprise and the burn. _“Oh…”_

“I’m not one for wine and candlelight. Hope that’s not a problem.”

Lance’s heart thumped with excitement, incredulity and a low burning fear. “No problem,” he squeaked, “I don’t— _aaaahn! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

Connor fingered him mean. There was no pleasure in it, Lance found, just the pain from the stretch and lack of lubrication and the odd sense of needing to shit. He only enjoyed the fact that it was Connor doing this to him and that something greater was to follow.

“Lie down.”

He did so.

“Obedient slut, aren’t you.”

Lance shuddered, and the fear-to-excitement ratio shifted somewhere in his heart.

“You proposition yourself like this often?”

“No.”

“No what?”

Lance hesitated. “No…sir?”

“I like the sound of that. Don’t tense up.” Connor pressed in but Lance had to breathe before anything gave. Connor pushed forward, not insulting him with words in as much as his irritation was mounting and Lance’s body was refusing entry, and Lance shuddered with the urge to please. He relaxed.

Lance cried out abruptly as the glans popped in, and again when Connor slammed forward, pitching them both into the seat. Lance felt the truck shake. He let go a watery gasp.

“You crying, darlin’?”

“No sir.”

“Then let’s fix that.”

Connor moved, cursed: “Fuck you feel good, hungry were you?” and slid out completely, then smacked his way in again. Lance didn’t enjoy the burn, the pain that promised to dull to an ache. He enjoyed Connor caging him in and going ham. From outside he could imaging the pick-up shuddering, maybe someone walking past and staring in confusion before recognizing the Serrano’s youngest getting dicked down by the resident hot single dad.

Lance liked the imagery of that. The threat of getting caught. The threat of getting caught doing something depraved that hurt, that made Connor out to be less of the gentleman he’d posed as since employing Lance.

Lance felt his clothes around his ankles, Connor’s hand under his black marina and bruising his belly, the chafe of Connor’s jeans against his ass on each upstroke, the hot friction in his anus caused by something too fat.

Connor did not relent, and Lance let a few tears out, which Connor enjoyed and slapped him as reward.

Then his huge hands moved to Lance’s shoulders and the force Connor used multiplied. Lance’s ass made a satisfying crack against Connor’s exposed flat belly and Connor groaned in delight. He got faster in a way Lance knew meant he was about to come.

Lance cried a little aloud, wondering if Ms. Iglesias would see them in their clothes in the truck and keel over dead on the spot. He wondered if this was what it was like to get raped by a dog—it felt as brisk as watching Marco’s dogs looked. It hurt, and it hurt good to be under the power of his superior.

His own pleasure was mounting.

“You feel good baby,” Connor was sweating. Tears were in his eyes too—it was overwhelming. He forgot how good tearing open the ass of a kid could feel. The cadets at the Garrison were a distant memory. “You feel so fucking good I _love_ it I’m gonna come baby I’m gonna—”

Lance yelped at the hot _flood_ inside his body. He breathed and heard Connor gasp behind him. They both shivered, and Connor didn’t pull out until his body decided for him.

Lance slumped forward.

Connor squeezed his righteous ass and marveled at the bead of come that dribbled down Lance’s balls. He languidly finger fucked the battered hole and Lance protested with a sob.

“Sorry baby. Let’s get you home, huh?”

Lance got into his clothes shakily on the ride into town. He offered Connor a tired smile as he walked up his driveway and Connor smiled back, squeezing his hard on out of sight.

-

Two days later Keith was playing with his trains on the coffee table while his father was balls deep in his babysitter squirming on the kitchen floor.


End file.
